


Two Options

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [26]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: discussion of plan to humiliate Dick Grayson, discussion of plan to kill the joker, one off mention of tapes of Slade/Dick sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The Problem child gives him two options for breaking into Arkham to kill the Joker.
Series: Just another Stray AU [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270859
Kudos: 23





	Two Options

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Two Options

He watched as the problem child quickly looked over the latest set of blue prints, and security docs that his sources had acquired on Arkham that he’d brought over to the kids new safe house in Bludhaven. “Is that everything you need or do I need to lean on my sources a bit more?”

“It’s fine, in fact I can already tell two ways to break Arkham’s security it just depends on how much trouble you want to cause for Bruce and the others?” The kid said with something between a grimace and a smile. “In the last few weeks Bruce has used his connections to close all the loop holes Black Mask used.”

He wasn’t surprised about that Bruce was never the type to leave obvious exposed weak points in a system. “So exactly what are our options and how much trouble are we talking about for Bruce?” He wanted to avoid Bruce as much as possible in this whole thing so the man didn’t have another chance to save the Joker from him.

“Option one is the quickest and easiest way to get you in to kill the Joker but Bruce will know it was us and it’ll compromise a lot of what he, Oracle and the others do.” Tim said looking back down at the plans. “Because as good as Arkham’s security is, Bruce has already compromised it in all the ways we need so all we’d have to do is compromise his network instead and that’s something we can do quickly.” That was true he’d done some of it while he was trying to prove Bruce wrong. “But if we use Bruce’s back doors it will expose his and Oracle’s network to the light of day and that will limit their effectiveness.” He sighed, “and probably turn the city against Batman and while I really don’t give a shit about Bruce, I don’t want to hamper Oracle’s effectiveness like that.” 

“She does good work,” he said after a moment. “What about the other option I assume it will take longer?” He wanted the Joker dead as soon as possible regardless of the consequences for the others but he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to do it without the kid so if the kid was really against an idea he might need to avoid it.

“That one is a bit messier, We’d have to compromise the actual security networks involved ourselves and that will take several break ins at other sites in the city and we’ll need some private contractors to do some of the work and bribes to make some officials look the other way while we are doing so.” Which meant they’d need to spend money to get the job done and Talia was no longer financing his endeavors. “All together it’ll take about six weeks give or take a few days to pull it off but the advantage is that we can make the Joker pay for his own death.”

“What do you mean by that?” He asked curious at what the kid meant by that and then the answer hit him. “You know where some of the Joker’s money is don’t you?” The kid nodded in response. “How on Earth did you find it?”

“I stumbled on some of his accounts a while ago when I robbed an accountant who specialized in handling criminal’s money,” Tim said with a shrug. “I was saving them as a distraction for Oracle in case I needed her attention some where else.” So when he was going to be doing something in Gotham that she’d normally spot. “There’s more than enough money there to pay for everything we need and when Batman tracks the money back and he will, he’ll find out the Joker paid for the collapse in security that killed him.”

The idea of waiting another six weeks to see that bastard in the ground was infuriating but the idea of the Joker’s own blood money being used to put him in the ground was very appealing. “I suppose I can let the Joker live for another six weeks or so,” he finally said after a moment. “Unless it starts looking like it’ll take even longer than that because that clown is not living long enough to escape again no matter what it does to Bruce’s network.”

Tim didn’t seem surprised as he walked over to his desk and grabbed a thumb drive, “There’s a list on here of all the equipment we’ll need as well as the information you’ll need to access the joker’s accounts to pay for it.” The kid said tossing it to him. “There’s also a list of potential corrupt officials we can bribe but you’ll need to do a bit of digging to make sure none of them are being watched by Bruce.”

“And while I’m doing the grunt work what will you be doing problem child?” He said letting his annoyance at being handed a chore list show the kid might need a reminder that this was his show.

“Quiet a bit, but not until after tomorrow since I have to meet Nightwing then to get him to stop trying to contact me,” he said with a hint of annoyance. “He’s determined to make up for Bruce using that tech on me but I’m fine I’ve got it under control and I don’t need him trying to play big brother again.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t gone crawling back to Bruce yet, he’s usually back to playing lap dog by now,” he said and meant it. The rift between them was even starting to be gossip among the various gangs and that was unusual since most folks thought all of Batman’s side kicks were ultra loyal.

“I’m not, he won’t go crawling back until Bruce makes an effort to apologize and he’s not going to do it until he really needs Dick back,” Tim said with a snort. “I just hope he’ll back off after I make him jump through some hoops, I’m tired of him trying to find me and get me to talk about any lingering side effects from the tech Bruce used.”

“What sort of hoops will you make him jump through?” He asked letting his slight curiosity get the better of him. He didn’t really have any interest in why Bruce and Dick were fighting again but he was curious what the problem child would make the golden boy do.

“I’m going to make him strip everything off and lock it in a box that blocks all electronic surveillance,” Tim said with a shrug, “and the clothes I’m giving him to wear will be one size too small so he’ll be extremely uncomfortable the whole time.”

“And you get to see him naked and in clothes that out line everything,” he said deciding to see how Tim would react to the teasing. Talia had been convinced that the kid had a puppy love fixation on the golden boy and this would tell him.

“If I just wanted to see him naked, I’d watch the copies I made of Slade’s home movies,” Tim said with a snort. “The point of this is to make it clear to him that I’m fine and I don’t want his help.” He considered asking about those home movies but decided against it. “Anyway after tomorrow I shouldn’t have to deal with him again.”

“Unless this is a trap and he and Bruce as going to jump you,” he suggested though he hadn’t seen any evidence that the feud was fake but you never knew with Bruce. He figured he should suggest it to the kid. “If you want I’ll come along and be your back up.”

“Are you sure you just don’t want to see him naked?” Tim said with a weak laugh. “But I’m prepared even in the unlikely event it turns out to be a trap and if your spotted then our plan to kill the joker will run into a major snag and we can’t afford that.”

“I admit it’s been a while since I’ve seen Dick Grayson’s bare ass and I’d like to see if it’s held up or started to sag,” he said in a joking tone. “If your sure I won’t go but I notice your saying we a lot when it comes to killing the joker, I’m the one pulling the trigger, so I’m the one killing him.”

“You may be the one who will pull the trigger but I’m not some repressed billionaire playing the rationalization game about my actions Jason,” Tim said calmly and there was no doubt who he was talking about. “You can’t get your chance without my help and I could stop you at any time during any part of this plan but I’m not.” He looked resolved as he went on, “Which means I’m also making the choice that the Joker needs to die and so I share plenty of the blame, you aren’t doing this alone understand?”

“Yes,” he said after a moment once again revising his opinion of the problem child. He stood up then as and began heading to the door. “I’m going out for a drink care to join me?” He knew a few dive bars near by that would serve someone under age like the kid easily enough.

“Next time,” Tim said after a hesitant moment. “I don’t want to risk a hang over while dealing with Nightwing.” He nodded in response and made his way out of the safe house as there was nothing left to say at the moment.

The End


End file.
